emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7088 (23rd January 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Rakesh helps Jai, Rishi and Megan get their stories straight for the police. Megan is sickened by their shunning of 'Archie'. Katie apologises to David for accusing Alicia of an affair. Priya's infuriated when she hears the news. Megan wants to keep 'Archie' and worries about what will happen to him when handed over to Social Services. Rachel walks in on Sam and Tracy kissing. Megan's upset when nobody sides with her over keeping 'Archie'. Rachel's hurt by the reception she receives from Sam who blames her for months of worry. Tracy's smug as he tells her to leave. Bernice encourages Jimmy to talk to Nicola. Katie and Andy meet with Chrissie and Robert. Katie warns Robert that she's still keeping an eye on him as Chrissie and Andy leave to telephone their surveyor. Jai realises that somebody has beaten him to it as the police arrive at his door along with Social Services. Chrissie pulls Katie to one side and warns her that if they are to bury the past she needs to stop looking down her nose at her. Katie retaliates by telling her just because she was wrong about Alicia doesn't mean that Robert isn't having an affair. Nicola admits to Jimmy that it's not her grief that's preventing her from sleeping with him, it's that she's not sure if she fancies him anymore. She tells him she's planning to go to a doctor. Jai prepares to hand 'Archie' over to Social Services not realising that Megan is secretly packing the child's belongings. Rachel is relieved when David gives her a warm welcome when she turns up in the pub. Suspicious of Katie's words, Chrissie is confused when she secretly checks Robert's bank statement and discovers a transaction with a sexually explicit website. Priya gives Rachel a hard time for calling the police on Jai, but Ali admits that she did it. Priya then turns on Ali reminding her that she was as taken in that the child was Archie as Jai was. Jai gets a shock when he goes to get Archie and discovers that Megan has taken him. Megan leaves the village with Archie in the backseat. Cast Regular cast *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) Guest cast *Social Worker - Mary Ryder Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms * Hotten Road *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holdgate Farm - Downstairs rooms and upstairs bedroom *Home Farm - Lounge Notes *The child actor portraying 'Archie Breckle' appears uncredited. *The Police Constable that arrives with the Social Worker is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: While Andy and Chrissie talk business, Katie tells Robert she is watching him, and later warns the bride-to-be not to trust her fiancé; and Tracy and Sam kiss, only to be interrupted. * Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,190,000 viewers (21st place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes